The Long Lonely Nights Ahead
by fembuck
Summary: Alex's training is coming to end but she's having trouble accepting that she'll soon have to leave Nikita's side. Alex/Nikita, femslash


**Title:** The Long, Lonely Nights Ahead  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** The CW's _Nikita_  
**Pairing:** Alex/Nikita  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  
**Summary:** Alex's training is coming to end but she's having trouble accepting that she'll soon have to leave Nikita's side.

xxx

Pale moonlight filtered into the loft from the large window on the far wall, illuminating the gun-metal gray, steel-framed bed in the center of the room where Alex and Nikita lay in silence. Nikita's eyes were closed and her breathing even as she reposed on the bed, while Alex lay at her side, propped up on her elbow gazing at Nikita's relaxed features as her fingers skimmed over Nikita's skin.

Nikita was relaxed and content but she was not asleep, and after a few minutes of allowing Alex to leisurely explore the contours of her face, Nikita finally let her lips curve up into a smile as her eyes fluttered open.

"What are you doing?" Nikita asked as she gazed blearily but contently up at Alex, her voice rough from issuing forth passionate vocalizations that had ended only minutes before.

"Memorizing your face," Alex whispered, drawing her finger gently down the bridge of Nikita's nose before her fingers trailed lower, down to Nikita's lips.

The pharmacy job that was supposed to get her recruited by Division was less than a week away and Alex was feeling anxious. Anxious, not scared. Nikita had prepared her and trained her well and she was confident that she would be able to take care of herself. It wasn't fear that kept her awake and made her heart pound. What made her feel shaky and restless was the thought of being separated from Nikita.

Though the idea might have crossed her mind, Alex had never truly imagined that she and Nikita would've become lovers when she agreed to let Nikita train her to infiltrate Division. She had already come to care about Nikita at that point and – more importantly perhaps – she had come to trust Nikita. However, despite how close they had become, it hadn't occurred to Alex that she might one day find herself hesitant to leave Nikita's side. Then one night she had impulsively leaned over and kissed Nikita as they sat side by side at the computer, and to her surprise and delight Nikita had kissed her back. They had gone on much as they had before after that night, with the exception of Alex coming to spend most of her nights in Nikita's bed, but it had changed Alex's emotional landscape making it difficult for her to accept the idea that soon she would not be able to see, and touch, and kiss Nikita everyday.

"I don't know how long it's going to be before we see each other again. I don't want to forget anything about you," Alex whispered, dipping her head down to brush her lips tenderly across Nikita's.

"You won't forget what I look like," Nikita breathed out, her cinnamon eyes focused and clear now as she stared into Alex's eyes. "I won't let you," she continued fiercely, making Alex's heart skip a beat. "We will see each other. It won't be often, but we will see each other … if only from a distance."

Alex nodded then sighed before returning her lips to Nikita's, enjoying a longer kiss than they had shared a minute before.

"You can't keep me warm at night from a distance," Alex sighed nuzzling against Nikita, drawing her nose across the older woman's cheek before she dropped her lips to Nikita's shoulder, slowly kissing her way towards her neck.

"I don't know about that," Nikita sighed. "I thought that how we spent tonight would live on in your memory for quite some time," she drawled, smiling crookedly as she lifted her hand to Alex's cheek, stroking the girl's soft skin briefly before she tilted her head up so that they could see each others faces.

When their eyes met, Alex smiled as well and Nikita flexed her arm, holding Alex still as she leaned in and brought their lips together passionately.

"When you think of me at night and touch yourself," Nikita whispered hotly against Alex's lips, rolling them over so that she was leaning over the younger woman. "Think about me doing the same thing you are, here in this bed, while I think of you."

Alex gazed up at her with incredulity in her eyes.

"You're too dignified for that," Alex whispered looking up at Nikita's fine, delicate, noble features.

They had lived together for a while, but she had never seen or heard Nikita pleasuring herself. Before they had become lovers, Alex had exited the bathroom after a particular long and _relaxing_ shower only to glance over at Nikita and have the older woman smirk at her knowingly. And Nikita was a light enough sleeper that Alex suspected Nikita had heard her at it once or twice in the dead of the night, even though Alex had always been very quiet when she touched herself under her sheets.

"No one's too dignified for that. You're just a sounder sleeper than I am," Nikita breathed out, licking her lips as she stared down at the woman beneath her. "I'll be cold at night as well," Nikita went on, her eyes intent, and serious even though her tone was light, almost playful. "We should probably make some more memories, just in case."

Alex's lips curved up in a large smile and she laughed softly.

"You never stop planning, do you?" Alex asked fondly, still smiling up at Nikita.

Nikita shook her head.

"Division operates twenty-four hours a day. I have to as well," Nikita replied in a voice that was heavy with responsibility as her serious eyes gazed down at Alex.

"Not exactly twenty-four hours. Not today," Alex murmured, her lips twitching playfully as she held Nikita's eyes. "You definitely weren't thinking about Division for the past few hours," she continued, allowing her lips to finally curve into a mischievous smile.

"Mm," Nikita hummed, a blissful smile touching her lips at the memory of how they had spent the last few hours, and at least an hour almost every day for the past two months. "What do you say to distracting me some more?" she asked before capturing Alex's lips.

"I've got an early morning class," Alex sighed with mock contrition. "It's my last encryption lesson before my co-op placement. If I'm not wide-eyed and bushy tailed my teacher will blow a gasket. She's really strict," Alex concluded biting down at her bottom lip coquettishly as Nikita watched her with an expression that was equal parts amusement and lust.

"I'll talk to her," Nikita husked. "I'm good with people," she continued making Alex laugh.

"Good at hitting them until they do what you want, maybe."

"It's a skill," Nikita replied shrugging.

"What other skills do you have?" Alex asked staring at Nikita's lips as she spoke.

"Many," Nikita replied grinning. "Would you care for a practical demonstration?"

Alex breathed out longingly and then flowed down to capture Nikita's lips with her own.

She didn't want to leave Nikita and she knew that Nikita didn't want to have to leave her either, but it had to be done. Until then however, Alex was going to make the most of the time they had left together. She was going to do her very best to memorize everything about Nikita to keep her warm during the long, lonely nights ahead.

The End


End file.
